MEMORIES
by Hozuki19
Summary: Kehidupan baru setelah semuanya berlalu. Menimbun kenangan yang perlahan muncul kembali bersama dengan masa depan yang gelap. WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1: Seirin

**Memories**

 **Disclaimer:**

VOCALOID bukan punya saya. Mereka punya YAMAHA dkk.

Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujiyama

 **WARNING:**

OOC, typo, AU, gaje, sho-ai, yaoi, BL, dkk yang setia menemani #plak

* * *

Kelulusan adahah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan, bukan? Hal ini dirasakan oleh Vashumara Yuuma dan teman-temannya. Pemuda itu berkumpul dengan Mikuo dan Piko. Membicarakan kemana mereka akan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka. "Aku dan Yuuma ingin ke Universitas Seirin. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mikuo pada Piko. "Aku juga ingin kesana." Piko menjawab. "Hey! Siapa bilang aku mau kesana?!" protes Yuuma.

 **Yuuma POV**

Sembarangan saja, siapa yang mau kesana? "Rin dan Len juga mau masuk Universitas itu. Lagipula, apa kau lupa janji kita waktu kecil?" lanjut Mikuo. Janji apa yang ia bicarakan? Tapi jika Len kesana juga tidak masalah, aku sedikit malu karena rata-rata mahasiswa disana tergolong pintar. "Janji bertiga kita waktu di taman, saat kita masih kecil! Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengungkit ini, tapi janji itu berkaitan dengan orang yang seharusnya merasakan kelulusan ini juga. Kau ingat? Kau, aku dan...?" kurasa Mikuo sudah naik pitam, tapi aku tak tahu apa maksudnya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Sahabatku itu menjambak rambut toska miliknya. "Aaarrgh! Kurasa kau butuh cermin untuk melihatnya! Janji yang kita buat dengan Rinto!" kurasa aku mulai tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Disaat aku telah melupakan masa lalu, kenapa Mikuo mengungkitnya? Aku baru ingat, saat itu kami membuat janji akan selalu bersama dan tak ada yang akan meninggalkan yang lain. Kami juga berjanji untuk bisa masuk Universitas Seirin. Tapi moster berisik itu melangga keduanya. Ia pergi dan tidak masuk Universitas itu.

"Sudahlah, dia tak disini. Mungkin dia sedang bersantai tanpa beban tugas sekarang. Ahahaha..." aku tertawa canggung. "Ah, aku mau ke toilet ya?" setelahnya aku langsung berlari. Aku menuruni tangga untuk mencapai laintai satu. Mungkin karena aku kurang berhati-hati... _BRUK!_ Aku menabrak seseorang hingga kami terjatuh. "Len?" sekarang aku malu sendiri karena menabrak teman dekatku. "Kau mau masuk Universitas Seirin 'kan? Aku juga mau kesana." Len memandangku bingung. "Darimana kau tahu?" sekarang aku merasa jadi stalkernya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak aku, Rin, Len, Mikuo dan Piko menjadi mahasiswa di Seirin. Kaito dan Gakupo juga, tapi ia beda jurusan dari kami. Mereka mengambil jurusan Sejarah, sedangkan kami masuk jurusan Farmasi, jurusan yang sedari dulu sangat diinginkan oleh Rinto. Oh, teman sekamarku di asrama Seirin adalah Len, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta karena satu kamar diisi empat orang. Dan aku juga sekelas dengan mereka.

Entah bagaimana reaksi monster berisik itu jika ia masih hidup dan duduk bersama kami di kelas yang isinya murid-murid 'ajaib'. Dulu mereka dikenal sebagai team basket _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang memang berarti 'Generasi Keajaiban'. Tapi sekarang diganti menjadi _Vorpal Sword_.

"Yuuma-kun, Len-kun menunggumu di perpustakaan." Kuroko Tetsuya membuatku memekik kaget. Entah apa yang membuat hawa keberadaan si biru muda ini begitu dipis dan sering membuat orang terkejut. "Oh, terimakasih Kuroko-san." Kagami melihatku lalu berbisik. "Jangan lewat koridor dekat asrama jika sendiri!" padahal jika lewat sana adalah jalan yang cepat namun cukup sepi dan angker, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat Len menunggu lama.

"Hmm..." aku melangkah keluar kelas. Dan mengambil jalan memutar, namun karena sekarang tengah hujan deras sehingga jalan yang akan kulalui dipakai untuk olahraga. Terpaksa, aku lewat koridor sepi itu. Aku menghela nafas mengingat semuanya. Ketika hujan membuatku bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku cintai, hingga hujan saat aku menyelamatkan Len dan membuat Rinto pergi untuk mengembalikan pengelihatanku. _"Lari! Cepat lari!"_ aku mendengar suara seseorang. Samun tak ada siapapun disini.

Aneh, padahal hanya ada suara hujan yang turun ke bumi. Disaat aku mulai melangkah lagi dan suara itu terdengar. _"Yuuma, lari!"_ aku berlari, entah karena aku kurang tidur atau merindukannya, suara sahabatku bisa kudengar. 'Tidak, Rinto sudah meninggal. Aku hanya kelelahan dan kesepian. Tidak ada hantu!' aku memperingatkan pada diriku sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku menangis dan meminta Rinto kembali bersama kami. Berbicara tentang grup penyanyi hingga sistem android seperti dulu, namun semuanya mustahil.

Aku langsung memasuki ruang perpustakaan dan melihat Len, Aomine, Kise, Akashi, Mikuo, dan Piko berkumpul. Aku mengambil bangku dekat posisi Len, dan duduk disebelahnya. Aku melihat Akashi menyiapkan sebuah papan. "Ouija?" tanyaku. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu mengangguk. "Kise-kun dan Akashi-kun tak sengaja melihat 'sesuatu' lewat _emperor eyes_ saat latihan basket tadi." Mikuo menjelaskan.

"Memanggil arwah untuk bertanya? Itu konyol!" seruku. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran. "Nanti pukul sebelas malam kumpul di kamar 119. Ini perintahku dan ini mutlak." Aomine, Kise, Len dan aku membulatkan mata. "Sial, kenapa harus dikamarku?!" gumamku, lalu manik dwi warna Akashi menatapku tajam. "Kau menolak, Yuuma?" dan aku bungkam seketika.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan teman-temanku berkumpul dikamarku. Hanya disiapkan sebuah lilin dan lampu tidur untuk berjaga-jaga. Akashi, Kise dan Aomine memulainya. _"Spirit, spirit of the coin. Spirit, spirit of the coin. Please come out and play with us!"_ Mereka menyebutkan mantra, sedangkan Piko diminta untuk memegang kertas kosong untuk mengeja jawaban 'yang dipanggil' nanti. Benda segitiga dengan kaca ditengahnya itu terlihat bergerak tanpa komando dari tiga orang itu dan bergerak perlahan kearah kata 'Hello'.

Akashi tersenyum menyeramkan, sedangkan dua lainnya tampak gemetaran. Ia memutar benda itu lagi perlahan. _"Who is your name?"_ kali ini giliran Aomine. "Pikocchi, bersiaplah untuk menulisnya-ssu!" bisik pemuda pirang cerah itu. Benda segitiga itu bergerak perlahan _'Japanes please? Nilaiku jelek dalam bahasa Inggris.'_ Akashi kicep, Kise menahan tawa, Aomine sama seperti kami alias cengo. Arwah macam apa ini? Benda segitiga itu bergerak lagi dan Aomine menyebutkan ejaan hurufnya. "H-A-I-N-E. R-I-N-T-O" aku tediam, tak lama juga merasa pipiku hangat dan basah oleh sebuah cairan yang kuyakini adalah air mataku. Mikuo juga tampak menangis saat ini.

Keheningan menyapa kami. Isakan sahabatku yang bermarga Hatsune itu kini terdengar. "Rinto, jika itu benar kau, apa makanan kesukaan Mikuo?" aku masih ragu dengan adanya hantu. Namun, ia menjawab _'Negi'_ dan membuatku yakin bahwa itu adalah dirinya. "Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit? Kau pikir aku tidak kesal hanya dititipkan matamu?! Kau lupa dengan janji kita masuk Seirin bersama, hah?! Kau tidak tahu aku terkejut setengah mati saat melihat mataku sendiri?! Kau membuat orang lain membencimu agar tidak merasa kehilanganmu, itu tidak lucu!" sudah cukup, aku meluapkan segalanya. Aku meridukan saat diriku membalas perbuatan jahil orang itu. Menjodohkanku dengan Len seenaknya saja.

Len menenangkanku, sunyi menghampiri kami kembali. Hanya jawaban _'Maaf'_ yang ia berikan lewat papan ini. "Haine Rinto, apa yang sebenarnya aku dan Ryouta lihat dengan _emperor eyes_?" kami menunggu jawaban dari si monster berisik itu. Pko melihat kearah mana benda segitiga tersebut. "M-A-S-A. D-E-P-A-N."

Kami tahu jika mata Akashi, Kise dan Kuroko bisa dipakai untuk melihat pergerakan lawan yang belum terjadi saat bermain basket –kecuali Kuroko yang hanya bisa melihat gerakan teman satu tim- dan artinya bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, mereka melihat hal lain diluar permainan. Disaat kami sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri, lalu benda itu bergerak lagi. "S-E-I-R-I-N. A-K-A-N. D-A-P-A-T. B-E-N-C-A-N-A."

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: ada yang penasaran dengan lanjutannya? Review yaaa ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Bencana Baru Saja Dimulai

A/N: Halo, saya kembali lagi dan membawa chapter 2 ^^ semoga suka yaa.

 **Memories**

 **Disclaimer:**

VOCALOID bukan punya saya. Mereka punya YAMAHA dkk.

Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujiyama

 **WARNING:**

OOC, typo, AU, gaje, sho-ai, yaoi, BL, dkk yang setia menemani #plak

* * *

' _Japanese please? Nilaiku jelek dalam bahasa Inggris.'/"Haine, apa yang sebenarnya aku dan Ryouta lihat dengan emperor eyes?"/_ _"S-E-I-R-I-N. A-K-A-N. D-A-P-A-T. B-E-N-C-A-N-A."_

.

.

.

 **Yuuma POV**

Sudah pukul dua pagi, semuanya telah pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Walaupun sudah berbaring dan menutupi tubuh dengan selimut, aku, Len, Aomine dan Kise masih terjaga. Permainan beberapa jam lalu masih terbayang dalam pikiran kami. "Yuuma, kau kenal arwah bernama Rinto itu?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba, membuatku teringat kembali kejadian 'itu'. Kejadian yang membuatnya tidak bisa memenuhi janji kami.

"Ya, dia teman masa kecilku dengan Mikuo juga. Namun dia meninggal beberapa tahun lalu hanya untuk menyalamatkanku dari kegelapan. Mata asliku hijau, bukan biru gelap seperti sekarang. Ini mata Rinto..." suaraku mengecil saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. "Maaf, aku-" "Tak apa, aku mengerti." ucapan Aomine terputus olehku. "Kise, aku selalu menganggap kau adalah jelmaan Rinto." Kise menatapku. "Jelmaan? Kau kira aku siluman-ssu?!"

Benar sekali dugaanku dia akan merajuk, aku hanya terkekeh kecil. "Kalian sama-sama pirang. Sangat dingin pada orang lain, namun pada orang yang dekat kalian sama-sama berisik dan menyebalkan. Walaupun begitu, kalian juga peduli terhadap sekitar dan memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukan rasa sayang kalian. Pintar dalam menutupi perasaan dengan senyuman dan kalian sama-sama seorang masokis."

Aku masih tak habis pikir dengan maksud Rinto, Seirin akan dapat bencana? Tapi bencana yang bagaimana? "Aku tidak tahu, tapi Momoicchi bilang kemanpuan _emperor eyes_ milikku, Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi meningkat-ssu." Momoi Satsuki adalah manager klub basket, dan sepupunya yang bernama Aida Riko. "Meningkat bagaimana?" tanya Len kali ini. Aku sebenarnya punya firasat buruk soal 'bencana' itu. Aku merasa kalau maksudnya bukanlah bencana alam. Apa saja bisa terjadi, bukan?

"Mereka bilang bukan hanya dalam permainan basket, _emperor eyes_ kami sekarang bisa melihat hal lain. Lebih tepatnya aku bisa melihat dan meniru gerakan dalam batas terjauh tiga kilometer, dan Akashicchi dalam tujuh hari. Sedangkan Kurokocchi dapat melihat masa lalu dalam batas terlama tiga hari." Len mungkin kaget, begitu juga denganku. "Akashi itu kuat sekali, ya?" ucap Aomine.

Len terduduk, lalu diikuti kami yang memasang tatapan bingung. "Kalian dengar itu?" tanya si pirang. Kami tak mendengarkan apapun. "Dengar apa?" pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu bertanya. "Ssst!" _TAP...TAP...TAP..._ langkah kaki terdengar, diiringi dengan harum mawar. Kami hanya memandang satu sama lain, namun pandangan berhenti pada Kise yang matanya menjadi kuning terang. Lalu ia berhitung. "1... 2... 3..." "AAA!" entah apa yang terjadi, namun pemuda pirang teman sekamarku ini baru saja memprediksi 'sesuatu'.

Mendengar teriakan itu, reflek aku memeluk Len. Reflek! Aomine hendak keluar kamar namun Kise mencegahnya dengan raut yang ketakutan, matanya berubah kembali seperti semula. "Cepat pura-pura tidur!" serunya dengan suara pelan. Dengan tergesa, kami berpura-pura tidur. _KRIEEET..._ aku mendengar suara pintu kamar kami terbuka, diiringi harum bunga mawar yang menyengat.

.

.

.

" _Bencana baru saja dimulai..."_

.

.

.

Pagi ini, di asrama putra gempar dengan penemuan dua mayat guru. Yuzuki Yukito-sensei dan Samune Zimi-sensei. Mereka adalah guru yang mendapat giliran jaga tadi malam. Awalnya aku sempat heran dengan kemampuan mata tiga temanku itu, darimana mereka mendapatkannya? Meskipun awalnya dalam hal basket, itu tetap tidak masuk akal.

Penghuni asrama ini tidak diperbolehkan keluar kamar untuk sementara, tujuannya untuk penyelidikan pihak kepolisian dan menjaga keamanan seluruh penghuni disini. Kecuali beberapa orang yang diminta ikut. "Kise, kau seharunya menjadi saksi pembunuhan itu juga. Kenapa kau malah diam disini?" tanya pemilik iris _navy blue_ itu. "Memangnya mereka akan percaya begitu saja dengan seorang pemain basket yang bisa melihat tembus pandang dalam kegelapan?"

Entah kenapa, Aomine malah tersenyum. "Apa tadi kau bilang 'tembus pandang' dan 'dalam kegelapan', Kise?" tanyanya balik. Sudah jelas kan? "Iya, memang itu yang ia katakan." Aomine tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. "Kise, sesekali pinjamkanlah matamu padaku. Jadi nanti aku bisa menggunakan mata itu untuk melihat tembus para uke di kamar mand-" _DUAGH!_ Dengan suara itu, aku tidak menyangka Len melempar koperku kearah Aomine dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. "AHOMINE!" Len, kau sungguh anarkis.

"Aku tidak mau meminjamkan mataku untuk melakukan hal bejat itu-ssu! Legipula memangnya mataku ini teropong-ssu?!" aku melihat bayanganku di cermin besar yang ada depan tempat tidur kami. Sebenarnya aku hanya melihat kearah mataku. Biru gelap, warna yang cukup mengintimidasi seseorang jika aku menatap tajam. Aku jadi ingat dulu, saat Rinto menatap dingin orang-orang yang menyebarkan virus pada komputer sekolah dan itu sangat mengerikan. Aku bahkan jaga jarak dengannya selama seminggu,bukan takutn aku hanya kaget.

Aku jadi tertawa sendiri membayangkan jika Kise menatap dingin seperti itu. Atau malah si kembar Izuki dan Takao, sungguh aku akan ketakutan jika mereka menatap dingin seseorang. "Ah, hari ini saudara kembar kurang identikku akan datang-ssu! Bagaimana ini?" dan sebuah hal mengejutkan terlontar dari mulut Kise. "Nash _aniki_? Mau apa dia kesini saat ada kasus ribet sekarang?" oke, aku dikelilingi oleh makhluk kembar begini. Rin-Len, aku mengenalnya dari SMA. Izuki-Takao, aku mengenalnya saat bertemu Midorima, katanya kembaran ini masuk jurusan kedokteran. Dan sekarang Nash-Kise, dan apa tadi 'saudara kembar kurang identik' itu?

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**


	3. Chapter 3: Sixth Sense

**Memories**

 **Disclaimer:**

Sampai ikan bisa bernapas dengan paru-paru sekalipun, Vocaloid dan KuroBas bukan punya saya.

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, gaje, maksa, menyebabkan iritasi mata(?), dll

* * *

 **Yuuma POV**

Entah bagaimana makhluk pirang unik itu bisa masuk ke kamar kami. Siapa lagi jika bukan saudara kembar Kise? Seenaknya saja dia bilang sudah mendapat izin dan akan menginap selama sebulan.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran..." kami semua meliriknya. "Penasaran apa Nash- _nii_?"

Nash menunjuk salah satu sudut kamar, entah apa yang ia lihat. "Orang berjepit itu, dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

 _BUAGH!_

Sebuah bantal melayang sendirinya dan tepat mengenai wajah 'tamu' kita. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang ia lihat. "Rinto? Dia laki-laki."

Aku takjub sekarang, Nash bisa melihat sosok gaib? Apa dia paranormal? Ah, sudahlah. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang, kenapa makhuk cerewet itu ada disini? Aku masih teringat kejadian laknat beberapa tahun lalu saat lomba bernyanyi. Semoga dia –dan Luki- tidak melakukan hal yang akan mempermalukanku –dan Len- seperti saat itu lagi.

"Jadi..." semuanya menatap Len. "Nash- _san_ akan tidur dimana? Tempat tidur disini hanya ada empat."

Benar juga, jumlah tempat tidur disini pas. Tapi dengan kedatangan Nash, jadi kekurangan satu tempat tidur. "Tidur di tempatu saja, jadi aku akan tidur dengan Kise-"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Ryouta." Aomine cemberut saat perkataannya diputus.

 _Bruk!_

Len berjengit kaget saat buku tugasnya jatuh tanpa sebab dan terbuka tepat di halaman tengah. Ia melihat sebuah tulisan, tapi ia melempar bukunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang _shota_ ke bantal. Aomine mengambil buku Len dan membaca sederet kalimat yang membuatku ingin gantung diri sekarang juga. "Biarkan Len dan Yuuma tidur bersama karena tempat Yuuma lebih luas, dan Nash bisa tidur di tempat Len."

Hidup atau mati, Rinto benar-benar menyebalkan.

 **Yuuma POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Momoi POV**

Aku, Rin, dan Avanna berusaha menenangkan Yukari. "Hiks.. Hiks... Papa..." berita tentang kematian Zimi- _sensei_ dan Yukito- _sensei_ sangat mengejutkan, terutama bagi Yukari. Jujur saja, aku tidak pandai menghibur orang yang sedang sedih. "Yukito- _sensei_ akan sedih jika kau terus menangis seperti ini..."

Avanna setidaknya sudah menghibur gadis ungu itu. Kurasa kematian dua guru itu ada hubungannya dengan hal ganjil yang kami alami semalam.

Pertama, saat Rin sedang bercermin. Ia melihat gadis bersurai cokelat yang sedang menyeringai dan membuatnya menjerit ketakutan. Kedua, saat aku mengunci pintu dan jendela, tapi harum bunga mawar tercium tiba-tiba. Lalu Avanna yang tengah membaca buku, lebarannya membuka sendiri walaupun saat itu pintu dan jendela terkunci rapat dan kipas angin dimatikan. Terakhir, Yukari melihat bayangan wantita mengintip dari jendela luar.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Sosok wanita cantik –namun sebenarnya galak- memasuki kamar kami. "Tim forensik sudah selesai, kalian boleh melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Untuk Yukari, aku turut berduka cita. Yukito adalah rekan yang baik." Araki- _sensei_ mengelus kepala ungu Yukari. Tangisan gadis itu mulai mereda, Araki- _sensei_ memeluknya. "Hanya papa yang aku punya setelah mama meninggal... sekarang aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi... aku kesepian..."

Ya, sekarang ia sudah tidak punya kedua orang tua. Aku menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum. "Kau masih punya kami." Rin dan Avanna ikut tersenyum dan memeluk Yukari. "Kalau kau ingin punya orang tua, kau bisa panggil aku ' _kaa-san'_."

Yukari kembali menangis. "Arigatou Momoi, Rin, Avanna, Ara- _kaa-san_..."

 **Momoi POV end.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo dan Yuuma kini berada di kantin asrama. Mereka sudah diperbolehkan keluar kamar. "Kuroko bertingkah aneh semalaman." Mikuo membuka suara, pemuda teal itu menatap kearah langit yang sangat mendung. Yuuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kise juga sama. Dan saudara kembarnya bisa melihat Rinto di kamar."

Manik toska itu membulat karena terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin melihatnya. Dia seperti apa sekarang?" si surai pink menatap cuek. "Nash sempat mengiranya perempuan."

Tawa menggelegar dari keturunan Hatsune itu terdengar di penjuru kantin membuatnya diperhatikan, sedangkan Yuuma pura-pura tidak kenal Mikuo. "Ada-ada saja... mungkin arwah Rinto masih memakai bajunya yang terakhir sebelum dikremasi."

Kedua manik biru itu membulat seketika. "Kremasi? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya."

 **Mikuo POV**

Aku keceplosan! Uh, seharusnya aku tidak bilang masalah itu. "Mikuo, apa yang terjadi saat aku 'tertidur' dua tahun lalu?" sekarang aku harus apa? Menceritakan semuanya? "Kau bohong, lalu kuburan itu..."

"Semuanya benar jika aku berbohong. Tapi jangan kira kuburan itu palsu."

Gara-gara Miku- _nee_ , Yuuma mengira kremasi adalah satu hal yang mengerikan. Miku- _nee_ hanya melebih-lebihkan, walau sebagian hal yang ia katakan ada benarnya. Yuuma bahkan pernah nekat saat tetanggaku meninggal, ia datang dan berteriak agar mayatnya tidak dikremasi. Oke, itu saat kami masih umur delapan tahun.

" _Baka-negi_ , apa perlu aku tanyakan pada Lenka- _nee_ atau Rui- _chan_?" demi apapun, makhluk pink didepanku benar-benar terlihat seperti algojo sekarang. "Jangan! Kau mau mereka sedih lagi? Baiklah, aku ceritakan semuanya. Tapi kau jangan marah ya?"

Aku yakin jika Miku-nee ada disini, ia akan menertawakan wajahku yang panik setengah mati sekarang.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Aku berjalan menuju kediaman Haine. _Tou-san_ masih memarkirkan mobil di lahan kosong, sedangkan _kaa-san_ dan Miku- _nee_ berjalan bersamaku.

Kulihat banyak orang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, termasuk keluargaku. Piko mengabariku tadi, Yuuma sudah mendapat donor mata untuknya. Yuuma sudah dioperasi, ia akan bangun secepatnya. Aku benar-benar bahagia, sahabatku itu akan sembuh dan beraktivitas normal lagi. Aku, Yuuma, dan Rinto akan berangkat sekolah bersama lagi, pulang bersama lagi, mengerjakan pr bersama lagi.

Mungkin itu mimpi yang terlalu tinggi, sebelum pesan berikutnya dikirim oleh Piko. Duniaku serasa berhenti. Yuuma memang sembuh, tapi Rinto meninggal.

Awalnya aku kira ini adalah sebuah lelucon, tapi aku percaya semua itu benar ketika _tou-san_ datang ke kamarku. _"Mikuo, cepat mandi dan bersiap. Kita akan pergi ke kediaman Haine, setidaknya kau harus melihat temanmu untuk yang terakhir."_

Katakan semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Katakan semua ini hanya candaan kelewat iseng si berisik itu. "Mikuo!" aku menghiraukan panggilan _kaa-san_ , kakiku berlari menaiki tangga kediaman Haine. Pintu ganda besar berwarna putih tebuka lebar, aku melihat Rui sedang memandang kosong foto di meja dekat peti. "Rui- _chan_?" aku memanggil gadis kecil itu. "Hah?! Ap- Mikuo- _nii_?" ia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Ohayou. Mikuo- _nii_ datang sendiri?" seakan tidak ada beban, Rui tersenyum lebar. _Fake smile_ , keturunan Haine memang hebat menyembunyikan ekspresi.

" _Tou-san_ , _kaa-san_ , dan Miku- _nee_ ada dibelakang. Aku berjalan terlalu cepat tadi." Rui mengangguk, lalu kembali menatap foto itu. "Seharusnya foto itu di _edit_ dulu. Sekarang hijau, sudah bukan biru lagi. Biru milik Yuuma- _nii_."

Aku mengerti sekarang, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku mendekat kearah peti, melihat sosok tanpa nyawa terbaring disana. Ia memakai kaos putih dan jaket hitam tipis, juga celana hitam panjang dan sepatu berwarna putih. Pakaian yang ia suka, dan sering ia gunakan. Tiga jepit hitam menahan poni yang sudah melewati mata.

Tidak ada yang menangis, tapi aku bisa merasakan aura kesedihan di rumah ini. " _Baka_ , cepat bangun dan katakan kalau ini hanya lelucon. Aku tahu, kau akan melompat dan mengejutkanku. Aku tidak akan marah. Tapi..."

Entah sudah sejak kapan aku menyentuh tangan dingin sahabatku itu, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika saat ini memancing tatapan orang-orang. "Jangan pergi..."

Percuma, aku memang tahu kenyataan yang terjadi. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya. Berapa kalipun aku berteriak, Rinto tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Lalu siapa yang akan menemaninya? Aku dan Yuuma masih disini, ia pasti akan kesepian.

"Kau ada disini, tapi kenapa rasanya kau jauh sekali?" gumamku. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lentik menarikku, memaksaku untuk menjauh "Miku- _nee_ , biarkan aku bersama Rinto. Dia pasti kesepian…"

Miku- _nee_ memelukku erat. "Rinto sudah pergi jauh, dia tidak akan kesepian disana…" gumamnya sambil mengelus helai toska milikku.

"Aku tidak melihat Rei. Dimana dia?" aku mencari sosok bersurai hitam dan berwajah datar. Tidak ada disini, atau dia tidak tahu?

"Mungkin dia tidak tahu." Lenka- _nee_ datang menghampiri kami. Tidak ada tanda ia sudah menangis, namun sorot matanya berbeda. "Mikuo, aku titipkan ini padamu. Berikan pada Yuuma nanti."

Aku menerima amplop dari tangan Lenka- _nee_. "Lenka, aku ikut sedih ya…" ucap Miku- _nee_ , dan hanya dibalas senyuman palsu. "Iya, terima kasih juga kau sudah datang. Haah, rumah pasti akan sepi mulai sekarang. Hahaha…"

Memang tidak terlihat jika sekilas, tapi aku memperhatikan beik-baik Lenka- _nee_ sedang menahan tangisnya. Rui juga sama. Hanya orang tua mereka yang berwajah datar, seperti tidak tejadi apa-apa. "Biasanya jika masih belum bangun, _kaa-san_ akan memarahi Rinto karena pasti terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi sekarang, _kaa-san_ sudah tidak bisa memarahinya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, Mikuo tidak sekolah?"

Masa bodoh, aku tidak akan tenang belajar jika situasinya seperti ini. "Tinggal membuat surat izin saja, dan satu sekolah akan gempar jika tahu siapa yang tertidur selamanya." Miku- _nee_ mencubitku, cukup untuk membuatku meringis. "Kau mengerikan saat sedang _badmood_." Lenka-nee mencubit pipiku sebentar, ini biasanya ia lakukan saat sedang gemas pada kedua adiknya. Aku terkekeh.

"Kau jadi pewaris perusahaan?" gadis pirang itu menganguk. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Anak laki-laki keluargaku hanya Rinto. Jika ia tidak ada, terpaksa aku sebagai anak tertua."

Aku masih menatap peti putih didepanku, masih berusaha meyakinkan ini semua bohong. "Pemakaman mana yang kalian pilih?" sirine ambulans terdengar mendekat. Diikuti dengan orang-orang yang mulai berdoa bersama. "Haruka Funeral."

Pikiranku kosong. Haruka Funeral adalah tempat untuk menguburkan abu orang yang sudah meninggal.

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

 _CTARR!_

Petir menyambar tiba-tiba, lalu hujan turun dengan derasnya. "Kalian sedang apa disini?"

Aku hampir saja melompat saking terkejut. "Kiyoshi- _sensei_?!" dosen itu menari kursi kosong, duduk disebelah Yuuma. "Hanya 'mencari tahu kebenaran' kisah lama." Yuum berkata datar sambil menatapku. "Lanjutkan."

Aku memandang bingung padanya. "Tapi Kiyoshi- _sensei_ …" dosen muda bersurai cokelat itu tersenyum. "Santai saja, aku akan mendengarkan walah tak dari awal."

Terpaksa aku menceritakan semuanya didepan orang lain.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Hanya beberapa keluarga yang diperbolehkan masuk ke krematorium. Aku masih bersama Miku- _nee_ , sedangkan orang tuaku masih menemani orang tua Rinto. Aku juga melihat orang tua Yuuma dan Mizki- _nee_ disana. Entah bagaimana reaksi Yuuma jika ia ada disini.

Aku mendekat ke peti lagi. Mengelus surai pirang sahabatku yang berisik itu. "Sekarang akan terasa sepi tanpamu lagi. _Sayonara_ , Rinto."

Memang hampir tak terlihat, tapi aku bisa melihatnya jengan jelas walau sedikit. Bibir pucat itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis. Rinto tersenyum.

"Mikuo, kemari!" Miku- _nee_ memanggilku. Aku ingin melihat proses kremasi dari dekat, apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di krematorium. Tapi gadis _teal_ itu memanggilku.

"Miku- _nee_ pernah melihat proses kremasi?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk, lalu memelukku tiba-tiba sambil menutupi mataku sebisa mungkin. "Jangan lihat."

Percuma, aku masih bisa melihat dari sela-sela jari kakakku. Aku melihat peti itu sudah ada di dalam tungku. Aku mengerti kenapa Miku- _nee_ melarangku untuk melihatnya.

Muncul cahaya dari atas tungku. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang dan mulai berkobar, lalu turun dengan cepatnya. Hawa panas dapat dirasakan disini, seiring dengan api yang makin membesar. Aku mencubit tanganku.

Sakit.

Ini semua benar-benar nyata. Air mataku sudah tak terbendung lagi, dan aku menangis.

"RINTO!"

.

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

 _Tes…_

"Kau cengeng, Mikuo." Yuuma berkata sambil menunduk. Suaranya bergetar, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku menghapus air mataku, lalu menyingkirkan poni Yuuma yang menghalangi. "Yuuma, kau menangis?"

"Rinto pasti sahabat yang baik jika kalian sampai seperti ini." Kiyoshi- _sensei_ menepuk pelan punggung sahabatku satu-satunya. "Dia jahil, berisik, dan menyebalkan. Sifatnya seperi Kise, tapi lebih parah. Disamping itu, dia adalah orang yang baik, selalu melakukan hal konyol untuk membuat kami terhibur saat sedih."

Aku memperlihatkan foto terahkir kami bertiga. Ia tersenyum mengerti. "Dia ingin kau tersenyum, bukan menangis."

"YUUMA! MIKUO!" pemuda beralis cabang memanggil kami dengan hebohnya. "Cepat ke kamar Akashi dalam waktu satu menit, atau _hasami-chan_ akan mencium kita bertiga!"

Kiyoshi- _sensei_ tersenyum miris. "Dasar perusak suasana."

 **Mikuo POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yuuma POV**

Hanya ada sembilan orang disini. Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Nash, Momoi, Yukari, Piko, Mikuo, dan aku. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" hujan deras turun diluar, membuat suasana sangat dingin. Dan lagi, Akashi malah mematikan semua lampu dan menutup tirai. Ia menyalakan sebatang lilin dibawah cermin besar. Mengerikan juga, cermin yang bisa memperlihatkan bayangan dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau berdiri dan bercermin disana." Akashi berkata sambil menunjukku. Tidak ingin berdebat, aku segea bercermin. Tidak ada yang menarik.

"Kami ingin berkomunikasi denganmu. Jika kau bersedia, perlihatkan dirimu!"

Entah untuk apa kalimat yang Nash ucapkan, aku menyentuh permukaan cermin, begitu juga dengan bayanganku. Tak lama, hal aneh terjadi.

Aku tudak melakukan apapun, tiba-tiba saja mataku bersinar di cermin itu. Perlahan bayanganku berubah. Rambut sosok di cermin itu tidak lagi merah muda, tapi pirang dengan tiga jepit hitam. Baju yang ia kenakan juga berbeda denganku. Sosok pucat itu tersenyum.

"Apa kabar, Yuuma? Lama tidak bertemu…"

Dia menyapaku. Antara marah, kesal, sedih, senang, bingung, semuanya menjadi satu. "Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya…"

"Aku diperbolehkan kembali sementara untuk membantu kalian."

Apa maksudnya?

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan apa yang terjadi semalam." Yukari membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu ada kaitannya dengan papa dan Zimi- _sensei_?"

Rinto mengangguk. "Kalian bisa menanyakan apa yang terjadi dua tahun lalu pada dosen yang ada disini."

Aku tidak mau mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan dua tahun lalu. "Mungkin pada Riko- _sensei_. Tapi apa yang harus kami tanyakan-ssu?"

"Meiko." Rinto berkata singkat. "Siapa Meiko?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian."

 _BRAK!_

 _Wusssh…_

Jendela terbuka sendirinya dengan keras, membuat tetesan ait hujan masuk disertai kelopak bunga mawar. Angin yang cukup besar membuat api lilin mati, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok Rinto dalam cermin itu.

 **Yuuma POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko POV**

Keadaan di perpustakaan sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku, Kagami- _kun_ , dan Kaito- _kun_. Aku masih mencari buku yang kuinginkan. "Ah, ini dia…" aku baru saja akan mengambil buku itu, sebelum ada tangan yang menggapainya juga.

Aku melihat ke samping. Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat tersenyum padaku. "Kau juga mau buku ini? Kalau begitu, tak apa. Ambil saja." Aku terdiam sebentar. "Etto, tak apa. Aku bisa mencari buku lain."

Manik _ruby_ itu menatapku. "Eh, benarkah? _Sankyuu_ …" ia mengambil buku bersampul putih dari tanganku. "Oi, Kuroko! Sudah ketemu belum?" tak lama, Kagami- _kun_ menghampiriku. "Gadis ini lebih membutuhkan-"

Aku diam. Kemana dia? Aku melihat sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga di lantai. "Siapa?" ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Mungkin ia sudah pergi."

Sudahlah, mungkin akan kukembalikan jepitnya jika bertemu lagi.

 **Kuroko POV end**

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

Hozu: AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE CHAPTER TIGAAA! *salto#ditendang

Yuuma: Baru bisa sekarang, ni fanfic udah jamuran dari bulan puasa gak diupdate!

Hozu: Hehe, gomen. Habisnya ni fanfic ada unsur yaoi, kan gak baik kalau dibaca pas puasa. *berubah jadi anak alim*

Kise: NGACA! Fanfic TCO lebih parah lagi, mana ada adegan kissu gue sama si bule dan si aho! *nunjuk Nash sm Aomine*

Hozu: *nangis buaya*

Rinto: Trus, gimana sama fanfic lain? Sama buat Vocaloid Sport Festival juga?

Hosu: Lagi diketik, gue sibuk #diinjek

Kagami: Iya, sibuk. SIBUK BACA DOUJIN! Dua buku buat stor ke perpus sekolah lu juga belum selesai, 'kan?! Ngaku lu!

Mikuo: *bawa peti mati* Bantu aku masukin si BakAuthor kesini. Kita kremasi dia hidup-hidup! *evil smirk*

Hozu: KALIAN TEGAAA!

.

A/N: Gomen, laptop yang sering saya pake agak error, jadi saya pake laptop yg lama. Jadi harus muter-muter lagi buat log in *pundung*

Maaf juga kalau ada hal-hal yang salah, saya belum pernah sekalipun datang ke krematorium. Teman sekelas saya yang pernah dan cerita sama saya *lebih tepatnya, kejadian ganjil pas salah satu keluarganya dikremasi* dan akan saya ceritakan *mungkin* di chapter depan.

Chapter ini agak berbeda dari dua chapter sebelumnya *karena saat itu, skill mengetik saya masih sangat mengerikan* jadi tolong dimaklumi ^_^

Segitu aja dulu.

 **RnR**?


End file.
